The Secret
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret for years but now that it is out will the others accept him for what he is? OOC. Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei. R&R.
1. The vision

**Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret all his life but when an airport is blown up not long before he is supposed to leave to go to China and someone will discover his secret. Now the secrets out and everyone is turning against him. Will this break him or make him stronger? OOC. Couples Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei**

UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

_**Rei POV**_

Rei was running to the airport, 'his' long black hair was swinging wildly behind 'him' as 'he' ran. 'He' was about ten meters away from the airport when the first blast went off. 'He' heard screams and cries from inside the building grow louder as the term 'plans going up in smoke' was given a whole new meaning. 'He' turned around to see Kai on his mobile, Kenny had passed out and Tyson and Max were shouting as the sound of death and destruction ripped through 'his' before all went black.

Rei opened 'his' eyes to find 'himself' looking at three concerned faces.

"How are you alright the dude? You totally freaked us out then when you collapsed and if Kai hadn't been there to catch you…" Tyson tailed off still looking worried. Rei blushed as 'he' felt Kai's warm body pressed against 'his' back before Kai helped 'him' to 'his' feet.

"But I'm fine so we better get going or I will miss my plane and then we really would have a problem," Rei finished attempting to lighten the mood a little.

When they reached the airport it looked eerily familiar. 'He' knew that all Drigger wielders had visions, for example when 'he' was five 'he' was visiting village chief when everything went black for a moment and in 'his' mind 'he' saw the old man falling over clutching his chest and so when 'he' came to 'he' started yelling "chest hurty, chest hurty!" two days later the old man suffered a massive heart attack and died. That confirmed it, 'he' was the one destined to wield Drigger. They continued walking towards the airport and every step Rei' nerves were wound tighter and tighter until 'he' was forcing 'himself' not to scream and the blast went off. That did it and Rei screamed. 'He' watched as the dreadful scene unfolded in front of 'his' very eyes and knowing 'he' was powerless to stop it. After the police, ambulance and firefighters arrived they decided to leave and go back to Kai's mansion since they knew they would only get in the way there. As soon as they arrived 'he' ran to the phone next to the stairs and dialed 'his' number.

"_**Hello, this is Mr. Kon."**_

"_**Hi dad it's me."**_

"_**Rei is that you? Why on Earth are you not here?" 'His' father said sounding angry.**_

"_**Because someone blew up the airport," Rei replied nervously.**_

"**_You wouldn't have made it in time anyway. You should have been here last week. Do what you want because you will either die in three and a half hours or you're disowned and forbidden to enter the village," His father snapped._**

_**Click!**_

'He' slammed the door of 'his' room and locked it before collapsing on 'his' bed and crying. There was no possible way 'he' could get home now and in three hour the spell would be broken and it would never work again. 'He' heard the yells of 'his' team mates trying to get 'him' to come out because someone had broken something; Kai was going to kill Tyson etc but all Rei could hear was the steady ticking of 'his' clock. 'He' suddenly remembered back to when 'he' was eleven and about to leave to become a master beyblader and leave the White Tigers.

**Flashback**

"**Rei dear it is time we told you something," 'his' father said sounding serious.**

"**What is it dad?" 'He' asked not losing the excited tone in 'his' voice since 'he' was about to leave to become a master beyblader and bring honor to 'his' family.**

"**Rei before you were born the former Drigger wielder foretold that the one who would be the next Drigger wielder would be our first and only child. Two months later your mother fell pregnant with you but you were born a girl." Rei looked up at 'his' dad confused but knew that the questions would be answered more quickly if 'he' didn't ask them.**

"**Anyway the whole village agreed that there must have been some mistake because Drigger could not be wielded by a woman so your mother and I tried to have another but two moths after your mother caught a terrible disease and died. The tribe still was totally against a girl wielding Drigger but you were the only one who would be able. Later that week a Tiger Priest came through the village and claimed that he to would be able to make you male if you were still under one year old. Seeing no other option the village forced me to agree to it. The reason I'm telling you this is that five moths after your eighteenth birthday you must return and have the spell redone in order to remain an honorable male. If you do not you will return to you natural form and remain that way forever." 'His' father finished.**

"**But father what if I decided I wanted to be a girl…"**

"**SILENCE… YOU WILL COME BACK WHEN I TOLD YOU TO OR YOU WILL BECOME A DISGRACE AND I WILL DISOWN YOU! THAT IS IF YOU SURVIVE TURNING BACK TO YOUR NATURAL STATE! END OF DISCUSSION!" 'His' father roared and stomped out of the room.**

**End of flashback**

'He' was torn from the memory as a searing pain ran through 'his' body but it only grew worse as it felt like 'he' was being literally torn to shreds as 'his' bones and muscles grew and shrunk accordingly. No scream and crying would enough to show even a margin of the pain that the transformation of turning from an eighteen year old boy and into an eighteen year old girl was causing. Finally the pain died away as she collapsed on her bed and fell into blissful darkness.


	2. He's a WHAT?

**Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret all his life but when an airport is blown up not long before he is supposed to leave to go to China someone will discover his secret. Now the secrets out and everyone is turning against him. Will this break him or make him stronger? OOC. Couples Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei**

UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

Now to the story

_**Kai POV**_

Kai was relaxing in his chair reading a book or at least looking like he was but really his mind was going over what had just happened. First Rei passes out for no reason at all, next he looked as though he knew something terrible was about to happen as they neared the airport before all those bombs went off and now he had locked his door and refused to come out for the past four hours. He suddenly heard a terrible scream that turned his blood cold. Rei. He jumped up and raced Rei's room as the screams grew louder more pain filled and then the room fell deathly silent.

"Rei are you ok!" he shouted banging on the door hoping desperately that he would hear him cheerfully answer that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

"…"

Kai tried banging on the door again and waited now starting to panic as the room remained silent.

"…"

The hit the door fell with a crash as it hit the floor and Kai saw at a glance Rei had just fallen asleep, but something caught his eye as he was about leave. He walked back over and saw it wasn't Rei he was looking at but a woman who could've nearly passed for Rei's twin. But that wasn't the only thing! Her breathing was ragged and forced and her skin was a deathly pale colour and drenched with sweat. He whipped out his trusty mobile which he carried at all times incase:

-Bryan and Tala were having a fight,

-He had to make an emergency phone call,

-Bryan and Tala were having another fight,

-Mr. Dickson or someone else from the BBA association had to call him or

-Bryan and Tala were having ANOTHER fight!

"_**Hello this is Kai Hiwatari can you send an ambulance to the Hiwatari Mansion" he said calmly.**_

"_**I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari but we are really busy because of the recent bombing of the airport so I hope you understand." He man requested.**_

"_**If you don't have the Hiwatari ambulance here in ten minutes you will have two dollar pay for the rest of your life! Understand?" Kai said in a deadly whisper.**_

"_**Yes… I do sir but it's just that it isn't here right now and it will still be needed down at the airport," he squeaked.**_

"**_No it is needed at the Hiwatari Mansion NOW! And how many times has it been used without my permission?" he asked coolly._**

"_**Twenty sir," the man replied and his voice went if possible even squeakier.**_

"_**Oh good and now who's bright idea was it to use my ambulance?" Kai asked, never once raising his voice from its cool indifference.**_

"**_I did sir… but… but the children… it was the only way… it was just sitting there and… and it has made a difference… over TWENTY lives already." Said the other man, his voice growing stronger as he mistook Kai's silence as being that Kai was interested in what he had done._**

"**_That's good, that's great, that's not the point! The point is that the Hiwatari ambulance is for my use ONLY!" Kai replied in a bored voice. "Since you have decided to rent out my ambulance without my permission you have a two thousand dollar fine due to me by Friday or your fired and you REALLY don't want to get fired from a Hiwatari company," Kai threatened._**

_**Click!**_

Kai raced down stairs to the ambulance and showed them up to Rei's room. He watched as they loaded the beautiful woman onto the stretcher and loaded her onto the black ambulance with the red Hiwatari phoenix crest painted on the sides. He climbed in the front of the ambulance before dialing another number.

"_**Hello, this is Hiwatari Private Hospital how may I help you?" a chirpy voice answered.**_

"_**This is Kai Hiwatari, I want the Phoenix ward cleared out for an acquaintance of mine who will be arriving shortly," he ordered.**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Why does everyone want to argue with me today? I don't care if it is a six year old with a brain tumor, I want them out!" He answered shortly.**_

"_**Anything else sir," the lady asked through gritted teeth.**_

"_**Yes her doctor is to be Catalinia Death. That is all."**_

"_**But…"**_

_**Click!**_

Kai stopped pacing as he saw a familiar face coming towards him. Catalinia Death was Tala's adopted sister and despite not being related in any way they had the same hair colour, eye colour, sense of humor and temper. Also Tala was very protective of his sister so nobody even dreamt of harming her. That was in fact the only reason stopping Kai from asking her out on a date was that he very much wanted to remain alive.

"Dr. Death," he said in a mock solemn tone.

"Mr. Hiwatari," she replied in the same tone before they both laughed.

"So how is the patient?" he asked after they had stopped laughing. Ever since she had become a doctor it had become a private joke between the two to greet each other formally and laugh about it after.

"Actually this is actually really weird because although on the outside she looks normal she has suffered extensive internal damage. There was also something else. When I ran her blood sample to find who it could be she came up with a match with only one person since neko-jin blood is so rare and… and it matched with… Rei. Also when I did fingerprints they exactly matched as well." She looked confused.

"That means…" he trailed off as he looked the still women lying on the hospital bed.

"We have found your missing teammate." She said looking at Rei through the glass surveillance window.

"No, there must have been some mistake," Kai said slightly panicking.

"No I did not error but it is the only thing that would explain why their DNA and fingerprints match." She replied, turning her head around to look at him but he was gone.

Kai raced out of the hospital and quickly called for his limousine to take him back to his mansion. When he got back he nearly ran directly into Tyson who was running from Max yet again for stealing the blonde's lunch and stretched his arm out to grab the back of the Tyson's ponytail.

"Kai what the hell did you do that for?" Tyson demanded.

"Go fetch turtle and computer nerd to come to my office immediately, all right pig?" Kai smirked as he saw how furious he was making Tyson. A couple of years ago Kai was sent to see a councilor because Mr. Dickson didn't think it was healthy to siphon your emotions into someone else. Kai probably had never had so much fun tormenting someone in his life and pushed every single button that poor young woman had. No he did NOT like her! He just decided that since the only way he could show all his emotions from the abbey was to siphon them into someone else. By the end of the half an hour she looked as though she was about to explode. But when he asked innocently about how angry she was looking and if she should try talking to a psychiatrist about her problems she kicked him out of her office.

"So what was this about and where on earth is Rei?" Tyson demanded as they entered the office.

"SHE is in hospital." Kai said watching their faces as the words sunk in.

"Kai I must have heard you incorrectly could you repeat that again please." Max asked politely.

"Rei is in Hospital," Kai repeated

"I got that part but I almost swore you said 'she'," said Max confused still.

"I did say she. Turns out the girl I found in Rei's room who looks like Rei… actually is Rei and there are DNA and fingerprints tests to prove it." Kai said as he watched the reaction of his teammates.

"…"

"NO WAY!"

**_Catalinia POV_**

Three days later Catalinia noticed that her newest patient was awake and looking around confused. Shaking her head as she saw the woman struggling to sit she walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Catalinia Death and I will be your doctor during your stay at Hiwatari Private." She said politely and watching the girl carefully as she made a slight nod. "Now before I leave I have to ask you a few questions. I will start with simple and get harder also I want you to know that this is kept strictly confidential and there are no cameras or microphones recording you. Now who are you?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope you like it so far!


	3. Tears

**Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret all his life but when an airport is blown up not long before he is supposed to leave to go to China someone will discover his secret. Now the secrets out and everyone is turning against him. Will this break him or make him stronger? OOC. Couples Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei**

UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

_**Rei POV**_

"Ok where the hell am I? Phoenix Ward? What on Earth is that? Oooooh it's a hospital, that must be why there are all those wires attached to my arms and stuff.' Rei tried to sit up but the cords held her down effectively.

"Hello, my name is Catalinia Death and I will be your doctor during your stay at Hiwatari Private." She turned around to look at a fairly tall woman with flaming red hair and ice blue eyes. "Now before I leave I have to ask you a few questions. I will start with simple and get harder also I want you to know that this is kept strictly confidential and there are no cameras or microphones recording you…. Now, who are you?" Rei started to panic. Even a question as simple as this brought up so many lies. What would happen when she got to the difficult ones? As though the doctor sensed her hesitation said "how about I ask you a question and you answer and then I will give my answer to the same question?" still unsure Rei said,

"Ok," her voice shaking slightly.

"As I said we will start off simple so what is your real name?" Catalinia repeated as she sat down in one of the big, black leather chairs beside her bed.

"My name is… (Gulp)… Rei Siberia Kon," Rei closed her eyes tightly and opened her eyes slowly when she suddenly heard Catalinia jump off the chair and start dancing around the room singing "I knew it, I knew it!" when she had once again calmed down she sat back down next to Rei.

"I kind of did a DNA and finger print on you while you were unconscious," the young doctor confessed guiltily. "Anyway my real name is Catalinia Genevieve Ivanov. When I was four my parents died when someone poisoned their food. As it turns out the only reason I am still alive was because I had a tummy bug and I couldn't keep anything down so I had decided not to eat dinner. Two months later the Ivanov's were looking to adopt a daughter and they came to the adoption centre I was staying at. As soon as Tala and I met we became friends instantly and have been really close ever since. Question two you will be able to ask me another question but how did you turn into a girl?" Rei swallowed, she had got this far already she may as well tell her.

"Before I was born the former Drigger wielder foretold that I would be the one to wield Drigger but I was born a girl. Five months after a Tiger Priest came into the village proclaiming that he could change me into a boy but the spell would last for nine years. My father was thrilled but he was told that if I ever turned back into a girl the spell would become useless. So I had to have it recast an hour before I changed to my original form and because I stayed back to look after someone I didn't make it in time. I called my dad after the airport blew up and he was furious! He said he didn't care what would happen to me and said I was disowned me. I was such an awful stain on the family name that he never wanted anything to do with me again," realization dawned across her delicate features as tears began to well up in her eyes and Catalinia pulled her in a hug. "My family… my village… they all hate me now and I have nowhere to go." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks soaking the doctor's shirt. "And my friends will all hate me since I have been lying to them all these years and so I'm all on my own." Catalinia tightened her grip on the weeping girl. Her sobs were hard to control as she continued to cry harder and harder into Catalina's shoulder, weeping over the horrible feeling of knowing that her friends may never wish to talk to her again.

"Don't worry, you will always have me, Tala, Kai and…" Catalinia started to giggle softly. "I can't wait to see Bryans face when he finds out he was beaten by a girl." Rei started giggling nervously as she watched Catalina laugh. With a sudden boost of confidence Rei pressed her hand against her forehead and struck a horribly dramatic pose.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do? You have to help me doctor… My very life is in your hands," she cried dramatically but the mood was ruined when they resumed laughing.

"Don't worry; I can always make my brother dump him if he does anything to you!" Catalinia said in a cheeky mock serious voice a mischievous smirk placed firmly on her face but Rei looked plain shocked.

"WHAT? Bryan and Tala are together?" she asked blinking quickly.

"Yeah, their three year anniversary in next week. Don't tell me Kai didn't tell you?" she replied confused.

"Obviously, but then again he doesn't really tell me anything anyway," Rei answered shrugging although she was inwardly annoyed about that fact.

"Yeah well they are the cutest couple EVER!" Catalinia exclaimed happily.

"Well in the village I came from being gay was considered a terrible shame on the family. but I can't talk since until not long ago I would have been called gay too but now I am straight." Rei admitted blushing heavily as she spoke.

"Well your village was the weird ones, no offense." Catalinia stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"None taken since it is no longer my village," Rei answered sadly as she tried to hold back the tears that once again glittered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, anyway who is the lucky guy?" she asked sounding interested and leant forward to lean on the bed.

"You promise you won't laugh or tell?" Rei asked blushing madly now. Rei couldn't believe that she was even considering telling one of her major secrets that she had, had for years.

"I vow never to reveal you secret," Catalinia replied solemnly holding up her left hand while her right hand was placed across her heart. Rei blush deepened as she said one word…

"…Kai!" Rei looked down and began to fiddle with her sheets.

"Are you serious? I know Kai can be a great guy and I love him like a brother but he can be unemotional at the worst of times and has a terrible temper. How could you possibly like HIM?" Catalinia said yelled, her eyes had hardened looking like chunks of ice that would have scared a weaker person but not this neko-jin.

"Yeah I know I have known him for over six years and most of the time we have been sharing a room so I think I know a fair bit about what he is like," Rei snapped back.

"Yeah, well be careful and you better have a sleep now so you can regain your strength," Catalinia said her voice going back to normal now that the shock had worn off and walked to the door before tuning around to look at Rei but she was fast asleep.

R&R. I REALLY hope you like this story. If you have any suggestions leave a review and tell me so I can put them in.


	4. The truth hurts

**Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret all his life but when an airport is blown up not long before he is supposed to leave to go to China someone will discover his secret. Now the secrets out and everyone is turning against him. Will this break him or make him stronger? OOC. Couples Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei**

UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

_**Kai POV**_

Kai was standing outside of the hospital. Catalinia had just called and boy was she mad!

**Flashback**

"**Kai, where the hell are you? Actually scrap that… get your butt here right now Hiwatari so I can kick it!" she screamed through the mouthpiece.**

"**Calm down, what did I do?" he asked in his usual calm voice.**

"**What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE AFFECTED BY REIS TRANSFORMATION HIWATARI BUT NEWSFLASH…YOU'RE NOT! REI HAS BEEN CRYING HER EYES OUT BECAUSE SHE THINKS YOU HATE HER, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! SO IF YOUR NOT HERE IN TEN MINUTES YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD!" Catalinia shrieked.**

**Click!**

**End of flashback**

Kai walked into the hospital with two minutes to spare and froze when he heard a cold voice from in one of the dark clinic rooms.

"So you decided to grace us with your presence Hiwatari."

"Did I have any choice in the matter? And cut out the Hiwatari nonsense," he replied annoyed but as soon as he spoke those words a hand came flying through the air and slapped him sharply across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You make visiting you injured teammate in hospital sound like some stupid chore…" she started but Kai interrupted her...

"She lied to us and then she expects us to feel sympathy towards her? Pathetic." Kai spat as though they disgusted him. He caught the hand this time but he completely missed the foot that swung out and hit him where no man likes to be hit! When he fell slightly she grabbed his ear and pulled him into the closest free room.

"How dare you say that? You have absolutely no idea what that poor woman is going through," she said fiercely.

"Oh and you do?" he replied challengingly with his infamous smirk in place.

"As a matter of fact I know exactly what she is going through," she replied furiously before telling him what Rei said about the spell and wiping the smirk firmly off his face. "Not only that but her father disowned her and she is forbidden to enter her village. Yet you continue to say that she doesn't deserve your sympathy and only your scorn? Just go and talk to her, she would really appreciate it," Catalinia said slightly pleadingly.

"Ok but you owe me," he said and went to leave but Catalinia stopped him. He felt her arms snake around his neck as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, now shoo! I have patients to treat and you have a patient to see," she said happily before letting him go and see Rei.

He had just arrived at the Phoenix ward and he glared at the door handle angrily before entering. As he entered He had prepared himself to see a mildly pretty woman but Rei was positively angelic. There was no other word that gave it justice. Her hair was fanned out around her head contrasting against the white hospital sheet making a kind of dark halo around her head. Her face although still slightly pale had regained most of it's colour and had a pale gold colour to it… No, he shouldn't be thinking about her that way considering that he was already in love with Catalinia. Never the less he sat down in the overly comfortable leather chair and watched the neko-jin sleep. Not long after he saw a pair of liquid gold eyes looks up at him and blinked adorably. 'That's it; I am learning to turn off when Catalinia starts talking about her romance novel of the week.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Rei asked sounding confused. 'Damn! She speaks like an angel, looks like an angel, I wonder if she is as angelic as she looks!' Kai mentally slapped himself. 'that's it those romance novels are evil!"

"Kai… Kai…Kai!"

"Hn," he answered.

"You kind of spaced out there. Where are the others?" Kai watched as Rei looked around hopefully for his 'friends'.

"I told them to stay back at the mansion and train," Kai lied as blankly as possible. Rei looked surprised for a moment before her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're lying; you NEVER have training on a Wednesday." Rei said sounding annoyed but that quickly changed as he asked sadly… "They hate me don't they? And the only reason you're here is because of Catalinia made you." Kai looked shocked. As long as he had known Rei, she had always been the calmest one, the bravest one and the most trusting but now she looked sad, scared and distrustful. "Kai if that is the only reason you are here please leave." She said weakly looking up at him dejectedly.

"But I thought…" her expression changed dramatically at this. Her once sad face turned to anger, her golden eyes glinted fiercely.

"You thought I wanted your false sympathy, I want you to leave Hiwatari but before you do I want to say one last thing. I found out who I really was when I was twelve and I was told that if I didn't make it back in time I would most likely die!" Rei said fiercely her golden eyes blazing. "The only reason I didn't tell you was because I doubted that you would have believed me if I did. I would have left last week, I would have made it in time but you had to get sick didn't you? And being the type of person I am, I decided I should stay until you had gotten better since if I had left you in the care of those bimbos it would have been possible for them to handle so lousily that it would be possible to die from a cold, let alone what you had. What do I get in return for this sacrifice? I nearly die and I get abandoned by everyone I have ever cared about." The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as the weight of Rei's words hit him hard. It was his entire fault! Because of him Rei nearly died and the first thing he does was abandon her.

**So how do you like it so far? Thanks for all the reviews; I really enjoy reading about what you think about it so far. If you have any ideas tell me and I will try and add them in. Next chapter will have some Rei and Tyson bashing and will be up soon. Thanks again for reading it, **

**Black Dranzer 1119**


	5. People can be decieving

**Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret all his life but when an airport is blown up not long before he is supposed to leave to go to China someone will discover his secret. Now the secrets out and everyone is turning against him. Will this break him or make him stronger? OOC. Couples Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei**

UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

_**Rei's POV**_

Rei sat there watching as minute emotions flicker across Kai's face but no matter how small they appeared on his face his beautiful mahogany eyes seemed to magnify every emotion a thousand times. She gazed into his eyes as guilt began to flood through his stare.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have judged you so quickly and visited you sooner." Kai said continuing to look her straight in the eyes and making her blush slightly.

"Did I hear correctly? Did Kai Hiwatari just apologize?" Rei asked cheekily.

"Yes I did but don't expect it to be a common occurrence," Kai sourly that was reflected instantly on his expression making Rei giggle.

"Well then you are forgiven," Rei replied happily and flung her arms around his neck. She moved closer and breathed in his scent which was strangely calming and at the same time almost familiar. Soon she began feeling both content and drowsy. "wo ai ni," (I love you in Chinese) she whispered sleepily as she fell asleep in his arms.

Kai visited fairly frequently over the next couple of weeks to keep her updated about the activities of the rest of the team. Before some of the things Kai was saying would have annoyed her about how idiotic her 'friends' were being but now she couldn't care less. Also he kept bugging her about the meaning of what she had said before she had fallen asleep that time making her blush frequently that seemed to provide Kai endless amusement. Today was also the day of her release from this boring place. Ok, so she was mostly asleep or eating but when she wasn't doing either of that either Kai or Catalinia was visiting to keep her occupied but she had yet to hear from Tyson, Max or Kenny. Another weird thing was Catalinia, despite acting nice and friendly to her ever since she had mentioned the identity of her secret love had been sending her scornful glares. Also when Kai was visiting he almost never left Catalinia's sight until he left again.

"Rei, Kai is here to get you," Catalinia called out to her as Rei finished putting on a plain gold halter neck dress that Catalinia had brought her before going to meet Kai.

Kai's reaction to what she was wearing surprised her. She wasn't THAT pretty was she?

"Rei… your looking… nice," Kai said staring at her openly and her eyes flickered to Catalinia who had a look of severe jealously written across her face but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. "I think we should go back to the mansion now, ready to go?"

"Yeah and Catalinia has already signed me out so I can go," Rei replied half excited that she would be leaving but the other half was nervous about the fact that she had only ever had two visitors and was scared about how the others would react to her. Kai wrapped his arm around her waist to help her since she was still pretty weak and she swore she saw Catalinia's eyes narrow in hatred as they left.

When they got back to the mansion the whole place was silent. They walked into the mansion to see Max, Kenny and Tyson lined up waiting for them yet there was no smile of happiness on their faces. Quite the reverse actually and it was all directed at her!

"So here is the lying bitch," Tyson spat before turning to leave the room but before he did Kai grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet, Kai's eyes burning angrily like the flames of the phoenix that was his bit beast.

"Unless you plan on living on the streets for the rest of your visit I recommend that you leave Rei alone," Kai said coldly.

"She totally betrayed us dude. The Kai I knew wouldn't stand it let alone spend more time with them than with your LOYAL team mates," Tyson yelled defensively.

"This is the Kai you know but if you stopped thinking about yourself for one minute you would realize that we weren't the ones betrayed… she was." Kai yelled at a very stunned Tyson while Rei was on the verge of tears. She had been right, they hated her! "Her family disowned her, she is forbidden to enter her village for any reason and the ones she thought were her friends and you are just sitting there complaining about how she lied to you," Kai finished angrily but his eyes betrayed him and Rei knew he was also yelling at himself for doubting her.

"So what, she probably deserved it," Tyson mock. Rei saw red as one of her closest friends said that she deserved what she got because she had stayed behind to look after Kai. She marched over and hit Tyson in the same place Kai had been hit by Catalinia and Rei watched in almost sadistic satisfaction as Tyson keeled over at her feet.

"You son of a bitch!" she spat poisonously. "The only reason I didn't tell you was because would you really believe me if I came up to you a couple of years ago or even a couple of weeks ago and said 'Hey Tyson, nice day isn't it? Oh by the way a tiger Priest turned me into a boy when I was five months old now if I don't have it recast every nine years or I will probably die. If the off chance I survive I would have to spend the rest of my life as a woman. Apparently since Drigger isn't supposed to be wielded by a girl my family will disown me and I will be thrown out of the village.' Now get of my sight before I hit you again," Rei said threateningly but as the rest of the team except for Kai left so did her self confidence and so she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaning against his chest and cried.

"Uh… Kai?" Max asked nervously as Rei moved away slightly to dry her eyes and Kai sent him his infamous death glare. "Tala just called to say that him and Catalinia are going to be here in fifteen minutes," and bolted straight out of the room again.

"Kai I think I will go and wash my face and brush my hair so I look presentable in front of the guests," Rei said as she fingered her long ebony hair that was tied up in a high ponytail.

"If you must," Kai said surrended and Rei grabbed her bag and raced off to the bathroom. When she got there she pulled out a small make-up case that Catalinia had gave her the day before she left since she HAD been a boy four weeks ago and had no idea about female fashion sense. She ran a brush quickly through her hair but decided against it and let her hair out and brushing it again. After five minutes she chose mascara, gold eye shadow and lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that her transformation was now officially complete and she looked almost unrecognizable. She went down stairs to the entrance to meet the guests.

"Wow! You're cute," Tala exclaimed as she walked into the room drifting almost instinctively to stand beside Kai. "You know if I wasn't dating Bryan or gay…"

"I wouldn't be saying that brother, especially given the happy mood Bryan has been in lately," Catalinia warned.

"Oh well, how about you two go ahead since me and kitty here have a lot of catching up to do." Tala said cheerfully and Catalinia almost instantly latched herself to Kai's arm and what was worse was that Kai didn't seem like he minded too much, he even SMILED at her. As the other two left the room Rei saw her turn around and smirk at her before resting her head on Kai's shoulder. So she hadn't been imagining things. "Stay away from Kai kitty," Tala sneered, His former happy, relaxed attitude changing in a blink of an eye.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked confused.

"Catalinia told me all about you silly little crush on him. Do you really think he would want you when he could have my little sister who he has been in LOVE with for YEARS?" Tala asked mockingly.

"But she promised she wouldn't tell," Rei said shocked.

"No shit Sherlock," Tala said rolling his eyes. "Who would want you anyway? You are just a lying, traitorous piece of scum. I don't know how Kai can stand the sight of you, let alone replace me as his best friend. You're weak… pathetic… useless and I am sick of the sight of you and so is the rest of your so called 'friends'."

"No more, PLEASE, NO MORE," Rei cried, tears flowing done her cheeks silently as Tala told her what had been haunting her dreams for weeks.

"So you will stay away from Kai then?" Tala asked sounding amused.

"Yes, just please stop," Rei begged.

"You know what you have to do." Tala told her and handed her a pen

**I gave up waiting for reviews so I decided I would update anyway so that the people who do like my story so far can continue reading it. A big thanks to those who have reviewed**

**-** Angel

- Baby bule

-hoshicat

- Kurai-hime

-ShalBrenfan

-Prissykitty

-Black Night Tigress

-Chi No Hana

**Sorry to all Tala and Tyson fans I know they are most defiantly not like this! I hope you all continue to like the story! Thanks**


	6. Losing friends and gaining enemies

**Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret all his life but when an airport is blown up not long before he is supposed to leave to go to China someone will discover his secret. Now the secrets out and everyone is turning against him. Will this break him or make him stronger? OOC. Couples Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei**

UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

_**Kai's POV**_

Something was up. Catalinia was acting touchier today not that he minded too much but she used to always act slightly reserved around him and then Tala going around and acting like he and Rei had been friends for years when it had taken three years for Tala to stop thinking Rei was beneath him.

"Kai we have a problem… Rei has run away!" Tala said urgently. "She gave me this note not long after you left. Of course she was too weak to tell you to your face, but what really got me angry was all the terrible things she was saying about you behind you back after all the things you did to help her." Kai ripped the note from Tala's hand and opened it…

_Dear Kai,_

_They were right. I have know fully realized that what they were saying is true and that I truly am just a lying, traitorous piece of scum that deserves to be shunned by all and I therefore do not deserve your friendship. We have just being lying to ourselves by saying any differently and so I have decided never to see you again. Do not waste your time with rubbish like me and attempt to find me since I do not want that and you will never be that if you are forced to endure my company. I do not now where I will go but I guess that will just have to be a brand new adventure just for me. Tell Catalinia thanks for the clothes and Tala for the money, they have made the decision to run away SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much easier._

_Wo ai ni Kai forever,_

_Rei XOXO_

That same damn line AGAIN! Kai had been bugging her the entire stay at the hospital to find out what it meant but all Rei did was blush and shake her head. DAMN HER! Suddenly something clicked and Kai reread the last section of the letter "_Tell Catalinia thanks for the clothes and Tala for the money". _ Kai pushed Cataliania's arm away and walked to stand in front of Tala.

"You gave her MONEY Tala?" Kai asked confused.

"Yeah but I didn't think that she was going to use it to run away," Tala replied in an attempt to sound innocent.

"Why didn't you stop her though?" Kai asked angrily. "You know she has been having a hard time with people hating her, you should have told her to come and talk to me." Tala grabbed Kais top and pulled him closer so that Kais ear was level with his mouth.

"She was just dragging you down. Anyway why would you want her when there are good women like my sister wanting your attention," Kai pushed Tala out of the way and left the mansion and ran straight into Max and Tyson.

"Kai, just the person we have been looking for," Tyson said breathlessly.

"Yeah, Kai, we just saw Rei leave with a backpack," Max continued but when he saw Kai about to get really angry he said… "We tried to stop her and calm her down since she was crying so hard but she didn't stop. We tried to follow her but she is still a neko-jin and a bloody fast one at that so before long we lost her that's when we decided to come and find you."

"Thanks!" before leaving to find Rei. Rei had always been the calm one, the sensible one, the one everyone couldn't help looking up to. As Kai kept walking on the search for Rei his mind was flooded with memories of her beautiful laugh, her silky golden skin, her glossy black hair that slipped through his fingers like water and her smile that made her eyes shine and bright up the darkest room. He found himself unable to stop thinking about her it was all so confusing, why was he just realizing all these things now. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person in front of him and they crashed into each other sending him backwards onto the concrete path. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself looking into a pair of dull golden eyes. They just stayed like that for a moment but to Kai it seemed like hours while he fought an almost irrepressible urge to kiss the woman lying on top of him, finally Rei got off of him and dusted herself off.

"What are you doing here Kai? I thought I said in the letter not to come looking for me," she asked confused.

"Isn't that obvious, please come back to the mansion with me," Kai asked nicely and he held his hands out to her.

"Tala was right when he said that you shouldn't be wasting your time with me," Rei said sadly before she clapped her hands over her mouth looking shocked.

"Tala said this?" Kai said his eyes narrowing quickly.

"NO! I mean no of course not. I have to go," she said quickly and went to run off when he caught her hand. Kai pulled her to face him before grabbing the other and gripping them tightly so she couldn't escape.

"Don't lie to me Rei," Kai said angrily. "Tala was the one who made you run away wasn't he?" his voice dropping down to a whisper. Rei tried to wiggle away from his vice grip looking terrified. "What did he say?" before pulling her closer so her head rested on his chest.

"Oh, the usual, that I'm a lying, traitorous, useless, pathetic piece of scum," she said with a weak laugh. "I guess I should get used to it because that probably all I'll be hearing for a long time.

"Rei you shouldn't have to put up with it," Kai said calmly to her stoking her hair gently. How could someone say these things to such an amazing woman?

When they finally returned to the mansion Rei decided to go to bed and a have a sleep. He walked into the library to find his 'OLD' friend on his computer checking his emails.

"Kai, I hope you don't mind me using your computer? It's just that I had to send this thing to Bryan and it couldn't wait," Tala said removing a thin pair of glasses.

"I don't mind letting a 'FRIEND' use it when they need to, you should know that." Kai said putting heavy emphasis on the word 'friend'.

"Kai what is going on?" Tala said confused.

"You know that is precisely what I came to ask YOU, Tala," Kai replied angrily his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Let me guess, she came back. You know deep down that what everyone is saying is true. She's playing you to get what she wants," Tala said venomously. "She is trying to tear you and Catalinia apart so she can get to your money."

"And you aren't?" Kai said sounding faintly amused.

"My motives are my own," Tala answered weakening slightly under Kai's penetrating glare.

"And hers aren't?" Kai said smugly.

"I thought you were my friend, I thought you knew better than to defend scum like her when you could be making my sister who you claim to be in LOVE with happy. She has been going to sleep crying because she is scared that she is losing you," Tala said furiously.

"She has her friends to look after her, as well as her family but Rei has been forced to suffer at the hand of all and I am the only one she has left." Kai yelled.

"Yeah, well who cares about her?" Tala scoffed.

"And they call me the heartless bastard. You have just one that title a million times over so get out." Kai said furiously.

"You know I don't think you deserve my sister," Tala said mock thoughtfully.

"Well I am beginning to not want her anyway and I thought I told you to leave?" Kai said getting REALLY pissed off before turning on his heel and storming to his room, but before he did he crashed into Kenny.

"Sorry Kai, I was just visiting Rei with Max and Tyson to invite her to dinner tonight. Max and I have finally convinced Tyson to give her another chance." Kenny said worriedly as though hoping that he had done the right thing. Kai smiled, things were finally going back to normal. The only difference now was the lack of three childhood friends.

"Good, she needs all the friends behind her at the moment," Kai said seriously.

"Yeah, Kai I was looking at that note Rei had left you, is there anything going on between you two?" Kenny asked nervously.

"No, why?" Kai asked confused.

"How do you feel about her?" Kenny said side stepping the question quickly.

"I dunno, she a really amazing woman but I don't know exactly how I feel about her. Why?" Kai asked sounding suspiciously.

"It seems likes she is fairly decided about how she feels about you," Kenny said before leaving a very confused Kai.

**There is my second last update (unless people ask me to write another chapter). I hope that a few questions that you had.**

**Black-Pheonix-1119**


	7. Happy Ending?

**Summary: Rei has been hiding a secret all his life but when an airport is blown up not long before he is supposed to leave to go to China someone will discover his secret. Now the secrets out and everyone is turning against him. Will this break him or make him stronger? OOC. Couples Kai x OC, Tala x Bryan, Kai x Rei**

UNDERLINED- VISIONS

**BOLD UNDERLINE- FLASHBACKPHONE CALL**

_**BOLD ITALICS- PHONE CALL**_

**BOLD- FLASHBACKS**

_ITALICS- LETTER_

_**I will be swapping point of view a bit here so you know what they are both thinking**_

_REI POV_

**KAI POV**

_She woke up to find a pair of arms draped around her waist. She twisted her body around to find her looking into a pair of red eyes._

"_Kai what are you doing here?" Rei asked sleepily as she tried to wake her self up._

"_You were having a nightmare about something when I passed your door and so I held you until you fell fully asleep again but then you refused to let go of me," Kai said smiling gently at her as she blushed deeply._

**Kai smiled at her, running his fingers through her silky midnight coloured hair and the elation he felt at being so near to her was impossible to describe.**

"**Kai can I asked you something?" she asked nervously looking angelic as she looked down at her hands.**

"**Yeah sure," he said looking at her curiously wondering where this was leading to.**

"**Do you love Catalinia?" 'Did he love Catalinia? Of course he loved her but lately it had been more of a sisterly love than love, love. Then there was the confusing emotions surrounding Rei that she had been making him feel lately…'**

_Rei looked up as watched worriedly as she saw him in deep thought._

"_I do love her but not in the way you are asking. I love her more like a sister," Kai said looking at her directly into her eyes as if gauging her reaction._

"_But... But I thought… Tala said that…" she stuttered unable to believe her ears. She shivered as he placed a finger across her lips effectively silencing her before leaning foreword. Rei shivered lightly as his warm breath tickled her ear gently. _

"_Well I find myself very much in love with someone else," he whispered slowly. Rei looked down, unable to meet the scarlet gaze that seemed like they could look into her soul. She felt his finger slide under her chin lifting her eyes up to meet his. His other hand placed itself at the back of her head pulling her head closer before capturing her lips with his own. She lay stunned for a moment before drowning in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They broke apart after a few minutes gasping for air._

"_Wo ai ni," she whispered softly._

"_What does that mean anyway?" Kai asked propping himself up on his side as Rei lay on her back beside him._

"_I love you," she replied blushing._

"_I love you too my kitten," Kai replied before kissing her again._

Needless to say they didn't leave the room for a LONG time…

…Rei's door was stuck. People today with their dirty minds, lol.

YAY! I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY! If you liked this story please review but if you don't well you don't. Also I'm in the middle of writing the sequel but if you have any ideas tell me and I will try and add them.


End file.
